


Shut Me Up

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [97]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q challenged James to make him shut up. He didn't think this would be the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe a fic where bond and q fight and bond says “Shut up” and Q says “make me” and Bond blows him till he can’t form a coherent thought? *Throws chocolates and runs away! —anon

The contents of Q’s desk went flying as the Quartermaster was thrown on his back onto the flat surface. Q couldn’t’ even register when his slacks had been unbuttoned, or even when his bottom half had been exposed and his cock released from his briefs. He was about to chide 007 for his gross misconduct when the agent flicked his tongue to Q’s navel, pushing up his cardigan as the agent traced his tongue all the way up to his nipples, taking his sweet time to play with the pebbled flesh there.

That shut Q up. In fact, Q couldn’t even find it in himself to breathe, overwhelmed by sensation…

A sharp gasp sounded from Q as James’s tongue traced a vein from the base of his cock to the tip, desperately trying to fill the Quartermaster’s lungs with precious air. Q was shaking, desperately trying to grasp James’s hair and letting out a low whine when he realized the hair was too short to find purchase.

James smirked, “Careful Quartermaster, you’re showing your age.”

Q opened his mouth to make a very pointed comment about the agent’s own age, but that was when James proceeded to take Q’s aching cock into his mouth. The agent moved slowly, fitting Q’s cock into his hot mouth before withdrawing, exposing Q’s tender and wet flesh to the cold air of the office. Shudders wracked through Q’s body as James’s tongue teased the slit at his tip, toying with the foreskin there before sinking once more to swallow Q’s rigid flesh. The pattern would repeat itself, with the 00 agent swallowing just a little bit more of Q’s cock before withdrawing to toy with Q’s tip. Soon Q could feel the back of James’s throat, before the agent quite literally swallowed him.

Once James’s lips were around Q’s base, he let out a low hum, the vibrations resonating throughout Q’s body as he arched his back. There was no way he could last long like this…

James never once took his eyes off of Q, sucking and teasing Q’s cock as one hand reached up and toyed with his testicles. The sensitive flesh there burned with pleasure at James’s ever touch, causing Q to nearly scream. He bit his lip to silence himself, refusing to give Bond the satisfaction.

Then one of Bond’s fingers brushed against Q’s puckered entrance, causing the muscle to contract and Q to moan despite himself. The finger only toyed with the muscle for a moment before retreating, but Q could see the look in Bond’s eyes.

_Next time…_

Q was done for, and he couldn’t even muster the will to warn James of his climax. But apparently, the 00 agent didn’t need the warning, keeping Q in his mouth as the Quartermaster came. Only after the last twitches of Q’s orgasm faded did James release Q’s cock, the limp flesh falling from the agent’s mouth with a _pop_.

James leaned over Q’s prone form, catching the Quartermaster’s lips in a filthy kiss, full of saliva and semen and tongues tangled against one another. As the agent pulls away, a string of bodily fluids connected them briefly before it snapped, and James wiped his mouth.

Q felt boneless, utterly spent and debauched with his slacks and briefs pushed down passed his knees and his cardigan bunched up at his breastbone. His skin glistened with sweat and who knew where his glasses had been thrown to in the throes of Bond’s…administrations. Bond, however, wasn’t even in the least bit of undress, and only his swollen lips gave tell to what had transpired.

“All of our conversations should be like this, Quartermaster.” James chuckled, straightening his suit as if he hadn’t just given his Quartermaster oral sex in the middle of his office, “I’m sure we’d get along much better.”

Q glared with his last bit of strength, “Oh _shut up_.” He growled, albeit much weaker than he would have liked.

The 00 agent looked over his shoulder as he was walking out of the office, a dangerous smirk painted on his face, “Make me.”


End file.
